


Когда-то мы были другими (перевод фика geckoholic "Oceans Away From Who We Are")

by sea_star



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, кейс-фик
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_star/pseuds/sea_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Секта сатанистов в Алабаме готовит ритуал, Винчестеры спасают подростков, наряду с этим решая проблемы собственных отношений. И, как обычно, им удается и то, и другое. Таймлайн - после 7.07 и перед 7.09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда-то мы были другими (перевод фика geckoholic "Oceans Away From Who We Are")

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oceans Away From Who We Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/291436) by [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic). 



Глава 1

Сатанисты. Как будто было мало того, что они охотились на ведьм в последнее время, теперь еще и сатанисты. Люди, видимо, решили, что монстры и призраки уже не справляются со своей работой? Тоже хотят поучаствовать в превращении этого мира в убогое место? Ни для кого не новость, конечно - где есть власть и темная магия, там найдутся те, которые пользуются ими – так всегда было, но иногда Дин чувствует, что этим же самым они сейчас и занимаются с Сэмом. Может быть, так бывает, когда вы пытаетесь предотвратить апокалипсис, но Дин постоянно спрашивает себя, почему он продолжает бороться, и не находит ответа на этот вопрос.  
Судьба-злодейка.  
Этим размышлениям можно предаваться долго, так что Дин решает сосредоточиться на насущном: секта сатанистов объявилась в нескольких округах штата Алабама, они готовят ритуал, даже не пытаясь скрыть это. В настоящее время неизвестно, что за дерьмо происходит, но если эта команда поклонников дьявола возьмет верх, ничего хорошего ждать точно не следует.  
Они останавливаются в одном из этих гребаных заброшенных домов, Сэм сразу приклеивается к своему ноутбуку, Бобби иногда звонит им, пока роется в книгах, и Дин кажется самому себе лентяем на их фоне. Конечно, он мог бы предложить свою помощь, но в битве за науку был бесполезен. Эта команда Умников отлично сработалась, если ответ есть, они найдут его.  
Дин чувствует себя лишним здесь – малоприятное ощущение - поэтому решает прогуляться. Пока ничего не происходит, на горизонте нет никого, кто напрашивался бы на интервью, за исключением сатанистов, которых они пока не нашли, и это значит, что можно наведаться в бар за углом.  
\- Эй, Сэмми, не возражаешь, если я отлучусь ненадолго? Захвачу нам что-нибудь поесть на обратном пути.  
В ответ слышится лишь хмыканье. Эти звуки ясно дают понять, насколько погружен в свои исследования Сэм, и Дин берет куртку и ключи от машины, прежде чем Сэму удается остановить его. Через два часа Дин возвращается без еды, зато внутри него плещется дюжина рюмок спиртного, и лицо Сэма вытягивается, когда он смотрит на Дина.   
\- Серьезно? - это все, что говорит Сэм. Он поднимает руки, словно не давая Дину ляпнуть в ответ одну из своих едких шуточек. Дин, собственно, и не собирается этого делать, сейчас он не в настроении пререкаться.   
Он садится на кровать, гладит покрывало рядом с собой и произносит: - Иди сюда.   
Дин надеется, что это звучит приглашающе.  
Сэм поднимает бровь, но подчиняется. Он садится рядом и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Дина, и они падают на матрас вместе, но когда Дин неуклюже лезет рукой под рубашку Сэма, тот отстраняется.  
\- Забудь об этом, я не собираюсь трахать тебя, когда ты пьян.  
\- С каких это пор?  
\- С таких. Слезь с меня. - С этими словами Сэм возвращается к ноутбуку, и Дину остается лишь смотреть на то место, где Сэм был всего несколько секунд назад.

 

***

Дин открывает глаза – вокруг темно - и стонет. Голова раскалывается, во рту неприятный привкус. В общем, все как обычно.  
Сэм уже проснулся, их графики сна совпадали, идеально повторяли друг друга, после того, как они побывали в аду. Он осторожно разглядывает Дина.   
– Тебя тошнит?  
\- Меня никогда не тошнит.  
Сэм фыркает.   
\- Конечно, нет. В твоем желудке, наверное, один алкоголь.  
\- Пошел ты.  
Дин встает с постели осторожно, памятуя о головной боли, и идет в душ, провожаемый пристальным взглядом Сэма. И да, он понимает, почему Сэму надоело возиться с ним. Его брат один на один с Люцифером, который сейчас дает гастроли в его голове, но при этом Сэм «в порядке», а вот Дин едва держится, стараясь не рассыпаться на кусочки, ежедневно пытаясь забыться с помощью дешевой выпивки.  
Подумаешь, еще один порок. Добавьте к списку остальных, хуже уже не будет.  
Он закрывает глаза, чтобы отвлечься от собственных мыслей - бросай ныть, чувак - и прикрывает дверь в ванную комнату. Сбрасывает одежду, просто кидает куда придется и включает воду погорячее, чтобы немного прояснить голову.  
К тому времени, когда Дин выходит из ванной в обрамлении облаков пара, Сэм уже встал. Он включает ноутбук, который все так же раздражающе издает "пинг" при запуске, нарушая тишину комнаты, и Дин вспоминает, что есть повод для беспокойства.   
\- Нашел что-нибудь вчера?  
\- И да, и нет. Что касается дела, я обнаружил чат, где наши веселые маленькие друзья рассказывают о своих собраниях, но попасть в этот чат можно только по приглашению, и он на удивление хорошо защищен. Не могу взломать. Но дизайн сайта интересный. - Сэм показывает на экран, хотя Дин недостаточно близко стоит, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-то. - Некоторые из символов и знаков, которые они использовали, выглядят знакомо. Я послал Бобби несколько скриншотов, он проверяет их прямо сейчас.  
Да, все так, как Дин и думал. Команда Умников прекрасно справляется и без его участия.  
Он ненавидит подобные дела. Все эти книги и веб-сайты, и попытки найти нужную информацию - ничего материального, ничего реального для него, ни адреналина, даже не с кем поговорить. Дин в таких случаях просто мотается без дела. Но сейчас, пока Бобби занят выяснением того, что же означают найденные символы, Сэм сидит без дела, и Дин немного злорадствует, что брат тоже оказался бесполезным. Они смотрят друг на друга, и им немного неловко, и оба не хотят говорить о прошлой ночи. Дину, наконец, это надоедает, и он предлагает пойти куда-нибудь позавтракать.  
\- Я должен быть у компьютера – вдруг Бобби что-нибудь пришлет? – отвечает Сэм.  
\- Чувак, это ноутбук. Ты можешь упаковать его и носить с собой повсюду, на то он и предназначен. Пойдем.

Напряженность, установившаяся между ними, немного ослабевает, когда они приходят в кафе - отчасти, может быть, из-за того, что это общественное место и, следовательно, здесь не стоит говорить на такие темы, как алкоголизм или секс или про то, какое влияние они оказывают друг на друга. В ожидании своего заказа они сидят и подкалывают друг друга.  
В последнее время у них проблемы в отношениях, хотя часть «братья-охотники» осталась неизменной. После того неприятного случая с Эми они снова зашагали в унисон, и это произошло быстрее, чем Дин бы мог подумать. Что ж, сейчас у них все сложилось вот так. В свете последних событий – Кас чуть не угробил этот мир, переродившись, галлюцинации Сэма, секреты Дина и нескончаемый спор о вопросе выбора - проблема с их отношениями кажется не такой уж и существенной.

Они обещали себе, что больше не станут ничего скрывать друг от друга, но все же очевидно, что секреты остались. Сэм продолжает настаивать, что он в порядке, а сам иногда вздрагивает, глядя на собственное отражение в зеркале, а Дин - теперь они оба знают – замечает это каждый раз, когда Сэм утверждает, что ничего плохого с ним не происходит.

Может быть, это было удачей – то, как сейчас все складывалось у них, хотя, если посмотреть в прошлое, между ними всегда все складывалось удивительно легко. Все началось, когда Сэму было семнадцать лет, и внезапность этих отношений, без сомнений, ошеломила Дина. Это было нечто новое для него, но Сэм, Сэм постоянно твердил, что всегда хотел этого. Он пер напролом со свойственным только ему упрямством, и Дин где-то даже чувствовал себя обязанным ему.  
Стэнфорд был как удар под дых, предшествовали ему крики и ругань. Сэм твердил, что должен сам о себе позаботиться, жить своей собственной жизнью, без постоянного присмотра брата. Ему удалось воплотить свои желания в жизнь, а потом на них навалилось и остальное - смерть отца, сделка Дина. Но несмотря ни на что, произошедшее никогда не затрагивало глубинной сути их отношений.

Но потом было еще хуже - Дин в аду, и апокалипсис, и клетка, и Сэм без души. Да, проводить время в преисподней, так же, как и спать со своим братом, не очень-то легко, и Дин считал, что с ними обошлись немного несправедливо.

Они многое перенесли, но то, что им грозит перспектива расставания, было уже слишком.

За чашкой кофе и яичницей о таких сложных вещах желательно не думать, поэтому Дин качает головой, будто стараясь избавиться от подобных мыслей. Он наблюдает из-под ресниц за братом. Сам не замечает этого, занятый едой и своим ноутбуком.  
\- Если ты не сможешь немедленно ответить, он перезвонит. Как он всегда делает.

Сэм хмурится, но Дин не понимает, что так раздражает брата.  
\- Да, перезвонит. Просто… Я нервничаю из-за этого сайта. Они что-то замышляют, а мы понятия не имеем, что именно.

\- Может быть, все не так уж плохо. Думаю, эти парни могут только обсуждать, какую марку черного карандаша для глаз выбрать, чтобы подводка подольше сохранилась.

\- Ты действительно так думаешь? Как будто все так просто. И это ты, кто постоянно твердит, что Винчестеры всегда должны выбирать наихудший из возможных вариантов.

Да, Сэм прав. К Винчестерам удача порой поворачивается неожиданной стороной, ему ли не знать.   
\- Исключения подтверждают правило. Отложи ноут в сторону и ешь свои блины. Что бы там ни планировали эти парни, это точно не произойдет в течение следующих пятнадцати минут.

Сэм стреляет в него взглядом, но закрывает ноутбук и берется за вилку.

 

***

Почта приходит только после того, как Дин глушит мотор возле дома, и тут же звонит телефон. Дин едва успевает поздороваться с Бобби, а тот уже требует, чтобы Сэм включил громкую связь.  
\- Получили почту?

Сэм поворачивает ноутбук, чтобы Дин мог видеть экран. Там появляется картинка - пентаграмма, один угол опущен вниз и два подняты вверх, и ее форма похожа на голову козла. Символ обрамляют два концентрических круга, в которых начертаны какие-то знаки.   
\- Да, - подтверждает Дин. - Итак, что мы видим?

\- Знак Бафомета. Сэм говорил, что это было на их сайте, где полно всего странного, хотя вот этот символ – один из общепринятых. Сатанисты, наверное, наложили на этот знак авторское право, - Бобби замолкает, слышно, как он что-то листает, бормочет ругательства, что-то роняет. Дин улыбается. - В любом случае, странно, что это не белые линии на черном фоне, как в официальной версии знака, принятой у этих умников, а черные на белом фоне, и выглядит так, будто нарисовано от руки.  
\- И это означает?

\- Это старая интерпретация. Прежде чем стать сатанинским товарным знаком, эта пентаграмма была символом Козла Мендеса, старой египетской эмблемой. Позже ее использовали как символ беззакония, гибели и богохульства - козел, угрожающий небесам. Тем не менее, знак имеет сатанинское происхождение, но культ, с которым вы имеете дело, вероятно, как бы это сказать… неофициальный.  
Дин знает Бобби достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что тот чего-то недоговаривает, и Дин абсолютно уверен, что это еще не все.   
\- Что еще?

Тяжелый вздох раздается из трубки, и Дин практически видит, как Бобби поправляет кепку, может быть, даже чешет лоб.   
\- Маленькие символы в круге? Это иврит. И один из вариантов перевода – «Левиафан».

\- Ты должно быть шутишь. Серьезно?

\- Возможно, один из вариантов? Значит, ты не уверен? – переспрашивает Сэм.  
\- Нет. Может быть, это как-то связано с чистилищем, а может быть, совпадение. Я буду копать дальше, но сейчас могу только лишь предполагать.

\- Хорошо. Спасибо, дружище. - Сэм слушает, что ему говорит Бобби, затем захлопывает телефон и смотрит на Дина, пожимая плечами. - Может быть, это действительно просто совпадение.

Дин откидывается на спинку сиденья.   
\- А когда с нами такое бывало? С нашим-то везением?

 

Пока Сэм сидит за ноутбуком и снова ищет способы взломать веб-сайт, Дин решает позаботиться о более насущных проблемах – пойти купить еды. Когда он уходит, Сэм бросает на него взгляд, в котором ясно читается недоверие к подобным прогулкам.   
\- Постарайся не заблудиться в бутылке на этот раз, ладно? Опять одно и то же.  
\- Да, опять.  
Дин втайне гордится собой, когда удерживается от искушения купить алкоголь в магазине на заправке. Прогуливаясь мимо полок, он набирает разной еды, упаковку из шести банок содовой и большую бутылку кока-колы, и подходит к кассе. Пока он ждет продавца, его внимание привлекает флаер, приколотый к доске объявлений над кассой.

Лист бумаги выглядит так, словно его отпечатали на домашнем принтере. Фото мальчика-подростка, одетого в черное, а под фотографией адрес и дата. Это приглашение на собрание группы поддержки родителей. Дин быстро записывает всю информацию на обратной стороне чека, который ему выдает продавец, и направляется обратно к дому.

Сэм выглядит удивленным, когда Дин возвращается через пятнадцать минут, и, замечая ухмылку у него на лице, ошарашено смотрит на брата.   
\- Что с тобой?

Тот факт, что Сэм обеспокоен, поднимает Дину настроение и ясно дает понять, насколько сильно они связаны друг с другом, но сейчас Дин не хочет задумываться о таких сложных вещах. Он бросает сумку с продуктами Сэму и вытаскивает чек.   
– Нашел ключ к разгадке.  
\- Ну да, - говорит Сэм, переводя взгляд с листка бумаги на лицо Дина и явно ожидая объяснений.

\- Видимо, увеличение числа поклонников дьявола не осталось незамеченным. Поэтому группа обеспокоенных родителей три раза в неделю проводит собрания в общественном центре соседнего городка.

 

***

Общественный центр Ленлока такой же привлекательный, как и грязь на дороге - серо-белая удлиненная коробка из цементных блоков, а на стороне, обращенной к улице, даже нет окон. Несколько чахлых деревьев и крышки люков перед главным входом не добавляют очарования этому месту.  
Братья приходят сюда, чтобы поговорить с родителями, прежде чем начнется собрание. Судя по количеству взрослых, которые тут присутствуют, оккультизм стремительно набирает популярность среди детей, но Дин считает, что большинство присутствующих пришли просто послушать, и реальных проблемных детей не так уж и много. После всех этих перестрелок в школах многие родители боятся за детей, боятся того, что их дети могут натворить без присмотра; если быть хорошо информированным о проблеме, то решение ее найдется гораздо быстрее. Хотя порой взрослые видят проблемы там, где их на самом деле нет.  
Сэм ищет лидера группы, беседует с ней, на ходу придумывая какую-то историю о расследовании сатанинского культа в этом районе, и возвращается уже с приглашением присоединиться к встрече, заручившись обещанием, что ему пришлют список членов группы. 

Большая часть заседания состоит из того, что несколько особо впечатлительных родителей делятся своими заботами о детях, рассуждая, могут или не могут их чада попасть в нехорошую историю, но история одной девочки, Шарлотты Деверо, кажется интересной. Ее мать говорит о внезапном изменении в гардеробе своей дочери, которая вдруг начала одеваться в темное и черное. Когда женщина рассказывает о том, как пыталась поговорить с дочерью по поводу этого, а та продолжила украдкой носить черное, Сэм и Дин начинают слушать более внимательно.  
После собрания, за чашкой кофе и домашним печеньем, они беседуют с этой женщиной. Вернее, беседует Сэм, в то время как Дин пьет кофе и старается выглядеть так дружелюбно и заинтересованно, насколько это возможно.

\- Около месяца назад Шарлотта была просто обычной старшеклассницей. Ей удалось попасть в резерв команды болельщиц, и она была так взволнована, и у нее появился парень. - Женщина наливает себе еще одну чашку кофе и вопросительно смотрит на Сэма и Дина.   
Сэм кивает, и она наливает кофе и ему.   
\- А что произошло месяц назад, миссис Деверо?

\- Этот мальчик порвал с ней. Она была очень расстроена и вскоре после этого пришла домой с девушкой, которую я не видела раньше, Шарлотта представила ее как Карен. – Женщина морщится, произнося это имя. - И вот тогда все и началось. Эта девушка одна из них, и она втянула во все это мою Шарлотт.

\- Вы знаете фамилию Карен?

Миссис Деверо виновато качает головой и съеживается в кресле, словно ее обвинили в том, что она плохая мать.  
Сэм чувствует, что есть зацепка.   
\- Мы могли бы завтра взглянуть на комнату Шарлотты, пока она в школе? Может, найдем что-то, что сможет помочь и что вы могли упустить?

 

***

В комнате Шарлотты ничто не указывает на те изменения, которые, по словам ее матери, произошли с девочкой. Эта обычная комната подростка, насколько Дин может видеть, комната девочки, живущей нормальной жизнью, а не девочки, попавшей в секту. Везде яркие цвета, желтый и розовый, голубой, и Дин роется в ящике, где аккуратно хранятся тетради. Вдруг Сэм победно хлопает рукой по столу. Он проверял компьютер девочки и, видимо, что-то нашел.  
\- Я только что покопался в истории ее браузера и выяснил, что она является членом того сайта. Но, знаешь, что самое интересное?  
\- Уверен, что ты сейчас скажешь мне об этом.  
Сэм с самодовольной улыбкой поворачивается в кресле лицом к Дину.   
\- Она сохранила пароль. Угадай, кто уже вошел в систему и авторизировался?

Они определенно напали на золотую жилу. Единственное, чего недостает, так это списка пользователей – ники, которые значатся здесь, мало помогут в реальной жизни, – а все остальное, что только можно пожелать, имеется: календарь событий в каждом городе, темы о заклинаниях и ритуалах, уже проведенных и планируемых на будущее, источники, откуда они получают свои материалы, фотографии с прошлых встреч. Сэм распечатывает кое-что, записывает все, что может быть полезно, и выписывает пароль, чтобы использовать его в дальнейшем.

 

***

\- Заклинание на крови? Они действительно не размениваются по мелочам.  
Дин опирается на шкаф у двери, скрестив ноги. Он старается не думать о Сэме, который сидит на кровати в одних боксерах и футболке, и это так же, как и десять лет назад, смущает его.  
Они работают. Он профессионал, и, судя по тому, как Сэм смотрел на него весь день, пока Дин медленно опустошал еще одну бутылку, Сэм ни к чему не расположен сейчас.  
Нужно работать. Будь профессионалом. И Дин совсем, совсем не разочарован, ни капли.

На сайте была размещена информация о времени и месте - ну просто полный комплект - сбора секты в следующие выходные, это важно, конечно, но информация эта не особенно им поможет. Потому что здание, где пройдет ритуал, защищено заклинанием, и человек, не участвовавший в проведении ритуала защиты – а проводятся такие ритуалы несколькими небольшими группами – не сможет войти внутрь.  
\- Да, заклинание на крови, действующее довольно долго, - Сэм выглядит так, словно сейчас от отчаяния бросит свой ноутбук об стену. – Лучше быть в неведении, чем знать, что они планируют что-то зловещее и ощущать себя беспомощным.  
\- Так, давай-ка разберемся с этим, - предлагает Дин, демонстративно игнорируя многозначительный взгляд Сэма. - Никаких реальных подсказок на сайте?

Сэм качает головой.   
\- Видимо, они объявляют обо всем на своих собраниях.

\- Хорошо, здание, где пройдет ритуал, защищено. А как насчет мест, которые они используют для этих собраний?   
\- Про это я не подумал, сейчас проверю. – Сэм щелкает клавишами ноутбука, а потом смотрит на Дина и ухмыляется. – Они используют места для встреч, чтобы привлечь в секту новых людей, поэтому такие помещения открыты для всех.  
\- Когда очередная встреча?  
\- В Уивере, завтра.

 

***

Место для проведения сатанинского собрания было просто идеальным – старый амбар в Уивере. Со второго этажа, где раньше хранилось сено или кукуруза, открывался отличный вид на происходящее внизу - старые деревянные балки были расположены не вплотную, давая хороший обзор.  
Народу не очень много - пять подростков в обычной одежде сидят прямо на земляном полу, а женщина в черной мантии вещает им о новом образе жизни и миссии их темного властелина. Вышеупомянутого темного властелина не наблюдается, и Дин думает, что женщина-мантия вряд ли является представителем высшей касты. Худая, причудливые черные сапоги на каблуках выглядывают из-под мантии - она скорее похожа на одного из этих подростков. Она рассказывает присутствующим о каком-то нравоучительном дерьме, очевидно предназначенном для новичков, прежде чем разговор, наконец, становится более интересным.  
\- И вы выбрали отличное время, чтобы присоединиться к нам. Наш верховный жрец уже несколько недель готовит ритуал, чтобы вызвать Темного Повелителя, и, наконец, настало время! В следующие выходные это произойдет! - следует драматическая пауза, и новички охают и ахают от восторга и ужаса. - Но чтобы убедиться, что все участники преданы делу, мы должны провести небольшое заклинание. Ничего особенного, все, что мне нужно - капля крови от каждого из вас.

Видно, что подростки испуганы, но все кивают, когда их, одного за другим, спрашивают, хотели бы они участвовать в ритуале. Никто не хочет казаться в глазах сверстников трусом. Улыбка девушки в мантии становится все ярче, и она поздравляет каждого с принятым решением.   
\- Очень хорошо! Теперь не могли бы сделать шаг вперед, один за другим? - она достает иголку и указывает на стол, стоящий в глубине сарая. На столе лежат какие-то травы, стоит чаша. – Я буду смешивать кровь с другими ингредиентами и проведу заклинание, а потом мы закончим на сегодня.

Сэм роется в карманах и достает блокнот и ручку, чтобы записать заклинание.   
\- Думаешь, что это заклинание, которое было на сайте? - шепчет он, и Дин просто пожимает плечами в ответ.   
Это не латынь, что-то незнакомое, и Сэм быстро записывает, чтобы разобраться позже.

 

***

Вернувшись в дом, они звонят Бобби, описывают ритуал посвящения и читают то, что удалось записать, и Сэм снова устраивается перед своим ноутбуком.

Опять одно и то же, только на этот раз Дин решает провести время с пользой.   
Они выбрались из сарая после того, как подростки ушли. Сэм настаивал, что ритуал - это ключ, с помощью которого можно понять всю сущность этой секты, но Дин считал, что не помешает рассмотреть и другие варианты.  
\- Я ухожу, - заявляет он.

Сэм вскакивает так стремительно, что падает стул.   
\- Ты, черт возьми, никуда не пойдешь!  
\- Повтори.  
\- Ты не будешь сегодня валиться с ног, у меня тоже есть мнение по этому поводу. Боже, Дин, почему бы тебе просто не…  
\- Просто что? Сесть с тобой рядом на кровать, посмотреть в глаза, обняться и двигаться дальше? Эта проблема так не решится, Сэм. – Дин делает несколько шагов к Сэму, и его голос звучит твердо и жестко, когда он продолжает: - По этому поводу у тебя тоже есть свое мнение?  
Сэм демонстративно игнорирует его слова, спрашивая только то, что его интересует: - Так ты признаешь, что есть проблемы?

\- Конечно, есть! Кас, левиафаны, дьявол в твоей башке - тебя что, не было тут эти несколько недель? - Дин почти выкрикивает последние слова, и, черт возьми, ощущает при этом странное облегчение.  
\- Это не то, что я имею в виду, и ты это знаешь. - Сэм подходит к Дину, его голос спокойный и низкий. - Почему ты не хочешь поговорить со мной? Я здесь. То, что случилось с Эми, вероятно, было ошибкой, но я не собираюсь повторять этого. Я здесь и никуда не уйду. Никогда.

Не в этом дело. Дин точно не знает, в чем именно, просто он устал и выдохся и держится благодаря лишь силе воли. Но он понимает, что Сэм не уйдет. Шторм миновал; да, вышло немного драматично. Но они вместе. Дин чувствует себя загнанным в угол. Может быть, и не нужно было докапываться до правды?   
\- Чертовски верно, это было ошибкой. Но с другой стороны, убегать - это у тебя хорошо выходит, да, Сэм?  
\- Серьезно? Опять твердишь одно и то же?

\- Эй, прекрати так себя вести, а я перестану тебя обвинять.

Сэм так близко сейчас, и все, что нужно, это сделать еще один шаг, и они окажутся прижатыми друг к другу. Сэм медленно двигается к нему, и Дин находит в себе силы отступить к стене. Он вздрагивает, когда Сэм кладет руку на его подбородок. Сэм наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, а потом прикусывает нижнюю губу Дина на мгновение и отстраняется, не сводя с брата пристального взгляда.   
\- Хорошо: я. Не собираюсь. Никуда. Убегать. Ты можешь поговорить со мной, можешь сказать мне все, что угодно, и я не исчезну.  
Становится вдруг слишком тесно. Комната словно уменьшается в размере, в ней почти физически ощущается раскалившаяся до передела атмосфера. Дин хочет отпустить себя, поддаться Сэму, его желанию, позволить брату доказать свою преданность, ощутить его теплое тело рядом, но он не может. Дину немедленно нужно уйти отсюда, и прямо сейчас.   
\- Пропусти, - Дин шипит и пытается протиснуться мимо Сэма.   
Лицо Сэма вытягивается, но он отступает.   
\- Именно так ты начинаешь разбираться с нашими проблемами? Пожалуйста, Дин, останься здесь, не уходи, не напивайся хотя бы сегодня.  
\- Нет, не так. И кстати, я не планировал ничего такого, просто хочу смотаться в тот амбар. Может, там найдется что-нибудь интересное.   
Дин берет куртку и ключи, идет мимо Сэма к двери, не дожидаясь ответа.

 

***

Конечно, он не передумает, Дин готов признать, что его действия порой опасны для жизни, но он не позволит ничему стоять на пути расследования.

Он подумывает о поездке в ближайший бар, если не найдет чего-нибудь стоящего в этом амбаре, да и то, только для того, чтобы пропитаться там запахом дыма и алкоголя. Пусть Сэм продолжает думать, что его брат регулярно напивается. Да, это мелко и незрело, но Сэм это заслужил.  
В амбаре стоит тишина; стола, на котором в прошлый раз стояла чаша, уже нет, и только следы на полу и смятые кучи старого сена свидетельствуют о том, что здесь недавно кто-то был. Не желая сдаваться так быстро, Дин роется вокруг, разбрасывает сено, которое здесь повсюду.  
Он обшаривает дюйм за дюймом, ползая по земле, зажав фонарик в зубах, и через некоторое время его усилия вознаграждаются - он находит несколько листьев в углу. Запах отдаленно напоминает шалфей, и он не помнит, чтобы в тот раз, когда они были здесь, та девушка использовала шалфей. Видимо, листья остались с предыдущей встречи.   
Дин на всякий случай еще раз обыскивает сарай, но ничего не находит, поэтому решает вернуться домой.  
Неловкость – слишком неподходящее слово, чтобы описать ту атмосферу между ними, которая повисает в комнате, когда Дин возвращается и рассказывает Сэму о свое находке. Они не смотрят друг другу в глаза и стараются не касаться друг друга, когда садятся на кровать Сэма, чтобы внимательно рассмотреть листья.  
Сэм нюхает их, рассматривает на свет.   
\- Ты прав, пахнет как шалфей.

\- Есть идея, зачем он там?  
\- Да, сейчас. Подожди. – Сэм хватает ноутбук, забивая что-то в строке поиска браузера.   
\- Да, вот! Это Шалфей Предсказателей или Сальвия Дивинорум. Разновидность шалфея, обладающая психотропными свойствами. Листья можно жевать или курить, в общем, выбирай любой способ, чтобы накачать организм этим ядом. Его можно купить в любом магазине, торгующем травами, он обладает очень эффективным действием.

\- Скажи мне, что ты не использовал эту информацию, когда учился в колледже.  
Сэм закатывает глаза, и Дин озорно улыбается.   
\- Значит, психотропная трава.  
\- Ну, отключает мозги и все в этом роде, она также известна способностью вводить человека в состояние транса. Ее использовали шаманы, чтобы вызывать у себя видения.

\- Должно быть, из-за этого сатанисты набирают популярность среди подростков. Какой сюрприз.  
\- Все может быть еще серьезней. Есть мнение, что если знать как, то человека можно и зомбировать. Управлять его мозгами.  
\- Замечательно. Наверное, именно так их зловещий властелин и получает контроль над подростками, да?  
Сэм хмурится.   
\- Эй, я знаю столько же, сколько и ты. Зачем их накачивать наркотой? Может, чтобы прямо на первой встрече поймать на крючок? Думаю, это могло бы объяснить необычно высокий уровень распространения подобного культа среди подростков в этом районе.

\- Может, все будет ясно, когда Бобби позвонит и расскажет нам об этом ритуале.  
\- Да.

Когда тема охоты себя исчерпала, неловкость возвращается. Дин встает, думая о том, что держаться подальше от Сэма сейчас просто отличная идея. Они смотрят куда угодно, только не друг на друга.  
\- Дин, то, что я сказал…  
С их прошлой ссоры прошло совсем немного времени, и Дин не хочет начинать все сначала, чтобы не уничтожить то хрупкое перемирие, которое сейчас восстановилось между ними. Он все еще немного зол, и Сэм такой же, без сомнения.   
\- Я не хочу слышать об этом сейчас, ладно? Поговорим завтра?  
Они оба знают, что если завтра Сэм начнет разговор, то Дин снова уклонится от него, но Сэм все равно кивает.

 

***

Бобби звонит ранним утром следующего дня, и от мелодии звонка Дин просыпается. Сэм уже встал, успел пробежаться – его рубашка мокрая от пота, и пока Дин сонно трет рукой глаза, пытаясь найти телефон, Сэм нажимает кнопку вызова и ставит его на громкую связь.

\- Эй, нашел что-нибудь? – даже не здороваясь, выпаливает Сэм.  
\- И тебе доброе утро, - ворчит Бобби на другом конце линии. – И знаешь, что это за заклинание? Санскрит. Видно, что составлял не профессионал, но оно очень сильное и опасное.

\- Как это?  
\- Похоже на инструкцию по эксплуатации, написанную на товарах из Китая. Слова знакомые, а смысл непонятный. Или, может, ты записал неправильно.  
Сэм корчит гримасу.   
\- Извини, в следующий раз возьму с собой диктофон.  
\- Неплохая идея, скажу тебе. В общем, так - кажется, они планируют человеческие жертвоприношения.

От этих слов Дин сразу просыпается.   
\- Человеческие жертвоприношения? Они собираются убить кого-то? 

\- Это, как правило, значит «да». - Бобби не добавляет свое обычное «идиот», но Дин практически слышит это. – Заклинание, которое вы мне дали – только первая половина, подготавливающая участников к чему-то, и похоже на то, что они собираются вызвать какое-то существо. Кого или что, мы должны выяснить.

Брови Сэма удивленно приподнимаются.   
\- Может, заклинание, упомянутое на сайте, сможет помочь нам.  
И черт, да, Дин уже почти забыл об этом.  
\- Думаю, что милая вечеринка, которая намечается у них в этот уикэнд, сулит нам гораздо большие неприятности, чем мы думали.  
\- Возможно, но не думаю, что все так плохо. Меня радует то, что вряд ли тут замешаны левиафаны - они бы не доверили серьезные дела этой кучке дилетантов, которые даже следы замести не могут. Я вам перезвоню, ладно? 

 

Глава 2

Слева вопит кот и слышен грохот чего-то металлического, и Дин вздрагивает.   
\- Твою мать!   
\- Нервишки шалят?  
Сам бросает на него неодобрительный взгляд, и только тот факт, что они находятся где-то на задворках городского парка, стараясь уберечь парочку подростков от совершения глупостей, удерживает его от того, чтобы разразиться лекцией на тему «распитие спиртного на работе». Сэм тоже не святой, и Дин думает, что, наверное, прекратил бы прикладываться к бутылке, если бы его брат прекратил придираться к нему.

Дин не удостаивает брата ответом. Он удобнее устраивает в ладони рукоятку ножа и продолжает игнорировать Сэма. Они взяли с собой ножи и рюкзак с моющими средствами, чтобы быть готовым к встрече с левиафанами; про левиафанов они точно не знают, ведь, кроме того символа с сайта, ничто не указывает на них, но лучше перестраховаться, чем потом жалеть. Сэм и Бобби составили свое заклинание против заклинания крови с сайта, которое должно было дать им доступ к ритуалу, но пока неизвестно, сработает ли оно. Будет ясно, когда попробуют. 

\- Видишь символ? - видимо, Сэма не заботит то, что его игнорируют.

\- Нет. Если бы я увидел, то, наверное, сказал бы тебе об этом. - Дин закатывает глаза.

Сэм прекрасно знает, что Дин специально злит его, и хмурится, но потом он замирает и толкает Дина в плечо.   
\- Там.

Дин смотрит туда, куда указывает Сэм, и да, вот он, Символ Бафомета, такой же, как на сайте, только больше, нарисованный на раздвижных дверях. Он нанесен довольно небрежно, видимо, просто чтобы указать посвященным, что именно здесь пройдет встреча.  
Когда Дин поворачивается к Сэму, чтобы спросить, все ли у него готово, он замечает какое-то движение сбоку, но слишком поздно. Двое хватают его сзади, один выбивает нож из руки. Дин едва успевает крикнуть Сэму, чтобы предупредить его, и проваливается в темноту.

 

***

Когда Дин приходит в себя, он обнаруживает, что лежит на холодном, сыром полу в каком-то темном помещении, вероятно, их затащили внутрь этого здания. Его руки связаны за спиной так крепко, что веревка сильно впивается в кожу, лодыжки связаны тоже. Он пытается пошевелить руками, но от этого веревка еще сильнее обхватывает запястья.  
Сэм лежит рядом, и Дин толкает его, но тот все еще без сознания.

Дин осматривается. Они лежат в круге из пепла, вокруг засушенные цветы и кровь, а рядом сидят члены секты, держат друг друга за руку и бормочут что-то, отдаленно напоминающее заклинание, которое когда-то они с Сэмом слышали в амбаре.

Сама комната пуста, только человек десять из секты и они двое. Стены кое-где завешены черной тканью, на которой нарисован символ, и пахнет плесенью и шалфеем. По углам расставлены чаши, из которых курится дым, и Дин догадывается, что это дым от тех листьев, которые он нашел тогда в амбаре. Видимо, сидящие подростки уже попали под воздействие дыма – они выглядят так, словно окаменели.  
Один из участников этой милой вечеринки явно заметил, что Дин очнулся, но никак не отреагировал на это. Дин беспомощно наблюдает за тем, как один из жрецов, или как там зовут этих придурков, огромный, неуклюжий парень, одетый в длинный черный халат, украшенный какой-то загадочной, белой, золотой и красной вышивкой, подходит к импровизированному алтарю. Это деревянный ящик, украшенный черной тканью, на нем стоят свечи, лежат человеческий и козлиный черепа и небольшая стопка книг. Из чаши с намалеванным на ней символом, стоящей тут же, идет дым.  
Бормотание становится все громче. Это уже не шепот, а песня, которая постепенно переходит в крик. Дин понимает, что уже пора думать, как выбраться отсюда: он слышал много ритуалов и заклинаний, чтобы понять – сейчас затевается что-то серьезное. Веревка крепко стягивает руки, и Дин безрезультатно пытается освободить их, но видимо, узел вязал умелец. Без ножа или зажигалки ему не освободиться, но дотянуться до кармана не получается. Краем глаза Дин замечает, что их ножи и ружья небрежно свалены в углу, но добраться до них не представляется возможным.  
Между тем парень возле алтаря завершает приготовления, бросает еще несколько засушенных цветов в чашу, а затем оборачивается. Он делает жест, и кучка подростков начинает завывать еще громче. Потом взгляд жреца концентрируется на Дине.  
Что не может означать ничего хорошего. Просто потому, что он не может спокойно лежать и ничего не делать, Дин начинает бросать оскорбления и угрозы в адрес парня, но это не производит на того ни малейшего впечатления. Он резко хватает Дина за волосы, заставляя сесть.  
В основном, подобные выпады Дина всегда раздражают злодеев, но сейчас ему некогда думать, почему его маленькое литературное выступление не имеет успеха. Он хочет знать, что происходит, к чему готовиться дальше и как из всего этого выбраться.  
Жрец становится на колени перед ним и вынимает нож откуда-то из-под полы своего балахона - красивый старинный нож с деревянной ручкой и резьбой по всему лезвию, и Дин напоминает себе, что сейчас не время любоваться красотой оружия, которым, очевидно, его собираются прикончить. Надо срочно придумать, как сбежать отсюда.

Два сектанта встают по обе стороны, удерживая Дина на месте. Жрец разрезает рубашку спереди, и Дин почти не удивляется, когда лезвие впивается в кожу на животе. Зло всегда так предсказуемо, и он ожидал чего-то подобного, как только увидел нож. Единственное, чего Дин не мог предсказать, так это цель подобных манипуляций. К тому, что его начнут потрошить, он точно не был готов. На самом деле, жрец наносит едва заметные порезы, даже не больно. В душе зарождается надежда на освобождение, Дин смотрит на свой живот и… что за хрень?

Это мудак вырезает символы на его коже. Контуры символов, которые выглядят как буквы и похожи на пентаграммы, и Дин не понимает, что сейчас чувствует – страх или оскорбление? Да, он оскорблен не меньше, чем испуган, и это говорит о том, насколько странная у них жизнь, но здесь и сейчас не время, чтобы думать на подобные темы.  
Пока Дин, злобно блестя глазами, следит за тем, как жрец корябает его живот, Сэм шевелится, и Дин чувствует это незаметное движение. Сектанты могут увидеть, но они замерли в экстазе, ничего не замечая, и Дин надеется, что все может получиться. Сэм находится в гораздо лучшем положении, чем он сам – со связанными руками ему не добраться до кармана, где лежит зажигалка. Дин чувствует, как рука Сэма ползет по его бедру, проникает в карман. Как только Сэм вытаскивает зажигалку, он щелкает ей и бросает прямо на балахон жреца. Ткань загорается сразу, а жрец пятится назад, оглушительно визжа.

Остальные бросаются к нему, чтобы помочь, и в этой неразберихе Дин и Сэм быстро развязывают друг друга. Когда сектанты, наконец, поворачиваются к ним, братья уже вскакивают на ноги, готовые к атаке.  
Первым на них бросается жрец, балахон которого еще тлеет, но Дин метким ударом в голову нокаутирует его, и тот падает. Без своего лидера подростки из последователей секты превращаются в кучку сбитых с толку детей, хотя некоторые упорно пытаются добраться до Сэма и Дина и продолжить ритуал, но многие отступают. Одна из девушек бросается к алтарю и начинает читать что-то вслух.

Как только девушка произносит несколько слов, Сэм кричит «черт, нет!» и бросается к алтарю, чтобы попытаться остановить ее.

\- Что это, что она делает? - кричит Дин, и Сэм останавливается на полпути, поворачиваясь к нему.  
\- Я узнаю это заклинание, и думаю, я знаю, кого она сейчас вызывает.

\- Поделишься со мной своими соображениями?  
Лицо Сэма кривится, словно от боли.   
\- Псов Ямы (Яма (Эмма) — буддийское божество, распорядитель ада и определяющий судьбу умерших) – примеч.переводч.

\- Подожди, что? Яма? Что-то наподобие собак, охраняющих Нараку? Нарака - (др. инд. n`araka ) в древнеиндийской мифологии ад или совокупность адов. О «подземном доме», в котором демоны терзают грешников. - примеч.переводч.  
С Ямой и его обителью Наракой им пришлось столкнуться, когда Дин еще не заключал сделку. Дин помнил, что Нарака – восточный эквивалент ада, а собаки Ямы были приблизительно то же самое, что Адские Псы.   
\- Черт!  
Прежде чем Сэм может ответить, девушка у алтаря отбрасывает книгу, на ее лице появляется умиротворенная улыбка, а взгляд останавливается на противоположной стороне комнаты. Со всех сторон вдруг раздается рычание, подростки, визжа, бегут к выходу, но слишком поздно, пес уже поймал одного из них. Кровь подростка брызгает во все стороны, попадая на лица остальных, отчего в комнате воцаряется полная паника.  
Дин на мгновение застывает на месте, обуреваемый воспоминаниями об Адских Псах, и не знает, что предпринять, пока Сэм не выкрикивает его имя. Сэм сбивает девушку и начинает кричать заклинание, чем-то похожее на то, которое только что прочла девушка, а Дин отмирает и начинает махать ножом во все стороны, целясь туда, где слышно рычание.  
Единственное доказательство того, что ему удалось ранить пса - пятна крови на ноже, но он сомневается, что этого достаточно, чтобы остановить цербера, однако если Сэм знает, что он делает, - а он, похоже, знает - тогда Дин должен сделать все, чтобы сдерживать пса еще немного.  
Сэм все еще кричит заклинание на санскрите, когда пес добирается до Дина, бросая его в стену. Дин чувствует, как что-то огромное давит на него, и теряет сознание.

 

***

Когда Дин приходит в себя, единственное, что ему хочется – провалиться обратно в беспамятство.  
Они вернулись в дом, из хороших новостей лишь то, что Дин пришел в себя. Он лежит на кровати, и все его тело чешется и болит, внутри и снаружи. Порезы на животе словно горят и пульсируют, едва заметная судорога сводит мышцы.

Сэм стоит возле раковины, но он чувствует, когда Дин приходит в себя. Сэм подходит к кровати, кладет руку на плечо Дина.   
\- Расслабься и подумай о чем-нибудь хорошем. Я хочу промыть раны, но будет не очень весело, ничего? Честно говоря, не думал, что ты так быстро очнешься. - Его голос тихий, спокойный, и Дин думает о том, что сам часто вот так же успокаивал Сэма.

Сэм приносит миску с водой, в которую обмакивает полотенце.

\- Готов?

Дин не совсем уверен, что готов, но он кивает, и Сэм задирает его рубашку, накрывая порезы полотенцем.  
От боли Дин чуть снова не теряет сознание. Все тело словно горит огнем, будто на него плеснули кислотой, и только рука Сэма на плече удерживает Дина от того, чтобы не начать метаться на кровати.  
\- Тсс, - утешает Сэм. – Это нужно сделать, ладно? Все будет хорошо, ведь у меня есть ты.  
Чтобы обмыть раны, Сэму приходится раза три ополаскивать полотенце и снова вытирать живот Дина. Тому уже не так ослепительно больно, как было в первый раз, и он просто шипит от неприятных ощущений   
\- Что потом произошло на складе, Сэм? Куда делись псы?

\- Они ушли. Я прочел заклинание, и мне удалось отправить их обратно.   
\- Вау, Сэмми, неплохо. - Сэм довольно улыбается, так же, как и прежде, давно, когда он приносил хорошую оценку, и Дин одобрительно хлопал его по плечу за это. - А дети?

\- Псы напугали их до безумия, и я сомневаюсь, что они снова рискнут вступить в какие-либо секты. И эффект от шалфея скоро пройдет, ведь они больше не будут принимать эту траву.

Наконец Сэм говорит, что он закончил, вытирает Дина насухо, прежде чем забинтовать раны.   
Несколько мгновений Дин коротко и рвано дышит.   
\- Отлично. А теперь скажи – что это была за хрень? - спрашивает Дин, когда ему удается нормально дышать.  
\- Рисунок на животе?

\- Да.  
\- Я… в общем, допросил с пристрастием ту девчонку, которая читала заклинание, и она сказала, что нож, которым тебе вырезали символы, был смочен ядом, чтобы парализовать тебя. – Глаза Дина изумленно распахнулись, и Сэм успокаивающе поднял руки вверх. - Временно и не полностью, не волнуйся. Это что-то вроде транквилизаторов, чтобы сразу свалить с ног. Некоторые пауки так обездвиживают добычу. Ты все чувствуешь, но двигаться не можешь.  
Сэм продолжает болтать о нервных окончаниях и синапсах, но под его напускным спокойствием чувствуется тщательно скрываемое волнение, и Дин знает, что брат так себя ведет, когда Дину что-то угрожает. Он тоже начинает нервничать. Ему почему-то вспоминается документальный фильм о пауках, который он смотрел в школе. В этом фильме было подробно рассказано, как пауки парализуют насекомых, впрыскивая в них кислоту, и от этого их внутренности становятся жидкими, и паук легко может высосать их. Подобные мысли совсем не утешают.

Дин закрывает глаза и глубоко дышит, чтобы успокоиться, и Сэм касается его лица, поглаживает щеку, словно чувствует беспокойство брата. Обычно Дин не любит подобных нежностей, но сейчас особый случай.

\- Я попытался хорошо промыть рану, чтобы удалить оттуда яд, но ты все равно почувствуешь небольшой эффект. - Сэм говорит, пытаясь быть спокойным, но ему это плохо удается. Он отводит взгляд и сжимает губы в тонкую линию, и Дин отчетливо видит, как Сэм нервничает.  
\- Эффект?  
\- Я не знаю, Дин. Все, что могу сказать – небольшой паралич.

Сэм наклоняется, пряча лицо в ладонях, и Дин чувствует, что нужно сказать что-нибудь бодрое.   
\- Эй, перестань, все нормально. Это уже случилось, ведь так? Ты же не думаешь, что немного гребаного яда испортит нам игру?  
Сэм кивает, делает глубокий вдох.   
\- Да. Это, наверное, ненадолго, всего на несколько часов.  
На это Дин и рассчитывает, но сомнения, которые он слышит в голосе Сэма, заставляют его нервничать. Дин понимает, что ему лучше промолчать - Сэм и так волнуется. Он продолжает:  
\- Ну и отлично. Будь готов быть моим слугой сегодня.   
Он пытается немного подразнить брата, и Сэм слабо улыбается в ответ.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Можешь двигаться?  
Дин проверяет: все конечности двигаются так, как им и положено. Живот все еще болит, жжет от порезов, и это мешает ему сконцентрироваться на других частях тела, но вроде бы не происходит ничего необычного.  
\- Я в порядке. Думаю, что в порядке.

Сэм бросает на него быстрый взгляд, словно пытаясь выяснить, не обманывает ли Дин, и кивает.   
\- Хорошо. Может быть, мне удалось удалить яд из раны, прежде чем он начал действовать в полную силу, или у него нет побочных действий. - Сэм хмурится. – Все же тебе лучше лежать, вдруг яд скоро начнет действовать.  
Лежать – это отлично, Дин совсем не против. Он садится на кровати, стараясь не делать резких движений из-за ран на животе, снимает ботинки и носки и встает, чтобы стянуть с себя джинсы. Раздевшись, Дин укладывается поудобнее, прислоняясь к спинке кровати, и машет в сторону телевизора.   
\- Переключи на вестерны или найди порно, дай что-нибудь выпить, и жить я точно буду.

Сэм фыркает:   
\- Позаботься о себе сам, придурок.  
Но все равно послушно идет на кухню. На крепкий алкоголь Сэм наложил вето, но пиво, по-видимому, можно. Сэм бы и пиво не разрешил, но Дин знает, что брат не обречет его на полное воздержание.

Сэм возвращается с двумя бутылками, ставит на тумбочке, пока усаживается рядом, а затем передает пиво Дину. Щелкая пультом, Сэм делает глоток. Он немного загораживает экран, поэтому Дин вытягивает шею, чтобы увидеть происходящее там.

У него не получается. Он пытается снова, но тело отказывается реагировать должным образом. Дин пробует еще раз, но результат тот же.   
\- Сэм.

Услышав тревогу в голосе Дина, Сэм смотрит на него, и в его глазах читается вопрос.  
\- Я не могу двигать головой. Ну… как следует. - Дин проверяет себя - поднимает руки с кровати и сгибает ноги, тело слушается, но вот головой он двигать не может. Дин не может различить, на самом деле это так или он просто паникует, но вдруг всю верхнюю часть тела начинает покалывать, и эта волна идет от плеч и вниз. – Ах, твою же мать!

Понимая, что это бесполезно, Дин продолжает пробовать. Плечи двигаются, а голова нет, и это так странно, нереально. Дин чувствует себя уязвимым, беззащитным, он понимает, что все может быть еще хуже, и его сердце начинает колотиться, как бешеное.  
Сэм чувствует его страх и успокаивающе кладет руку на плечо Дина.   
\- Эй, тсс, не волнуйся. Мы знали, что так будет, правда? Это временно, помнишь? И я здесь, с тобой ничего не случится.  
\- Тебе легко говорить, - ворчит Дин.  
\- Попробуй посмотреть на это с другой стороны: мы просто останемся на всю ночь в постели, посмотрим телевизор, и когда проснемся завтра утром, все уже пройдет.  
\- Уверен?  
Прежде чем Сэм успевает ответить, Дин замечает на его лице то выражение, которое появляется на лице Сэма, когда он пытается обмануть кого-нибудь. Сэму можно дать Оскар за то, как он убедительно выглядит, когда опрашивает потерпевших и свидетелей, но Дин-то всегда знал, когда его брат пытается солгать.   
Дин пытается приподняться на локтях, но онемение постепенно охватывает все тело, и он оставляет эти неуклюжие попытки.  
\- Распространяется дальше?  
Понимая, что кивнуть не удастся, Дин отвечает: - Да.  
И теперь, когда этот странный паралич охватил шею и плечи, он быстро, словно волной, накрывает все тело. Не проходит и часа после того, как Дин проснулся, и вдруг он оказывается совершенно не в состоянии двигаться. Говорить становится трудно, слишком трудно, но каким-то чудом он все еще может вытолкнуть слова сквозь зубы.  
Сэм продолжает успокаивать его, и это странным образом помогает. Он говорит, что все пройдет, повторяя снова и снова, что, хотя они не знают точно, когда, но он и Бобби на сто процентов уверены, что эффект от яда исчезнет в ближайшее время. Спустя несколько часов он продолжает свои успокоительные речи, говоря о том, что, когда все закончится, он поведет Дина куда-нибудь поужинать, чтобы заодно прогуляться и размять ноги.  
Постепенно паника уходит, Дин чувствует, что напряжение немного отпускает его, а пульс и дыхание выравниваются. Они оба по-прежнему нервничают, Дина преследуют мысли о том, что возможно он никогда больше не сможет двигаться снова, а Сэм украдкой бросает на него беспокойные взгляды, но настроение у них немного поднимается.  
И хотя он не в состоянии двигаться, Дин чувствует, что беспокойство уходит. Сэм, кажется, уже не настроен смотреть телевизор. Его руки успокаивающе поглаживают живот Дина, и вскоре вполне невинные поглаживания превращаются в откровенную ласку, и Сэм гладит уже низ живота.  
\- Серьезно, Сэм? Сейчас?  
Сэм смотрит на него с видом оскорбленной невинности, но Дина это не убеждает. И то, что Сэм немедленно убирает руки, не убеждает тоже.   
\- Не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, придурок.  
\- Конечно, конечно, ты не знаешь. Что это, Сэмми? Хочешь воспользоваться ситуацией? - Дину не очень удается контролировать собственный голос, и он не может нормально рассмеяться.   
Сэм выглядит виноватым, но, судя по тому, как его зрачки расширяются, Дин угадал - это именно то, чего он хочет.  
И… ничего себе. Может быть, сейчас Дин должен быть оскорблен или обижен, но по коже разливается теперь не онемение, а тепло. Он не может поверить в то, что говорит потом:  
\- Прикоснись ко мне…  
Глаза Сэма изумленно распахиваются, и когда до него доходит, что он получил разрешение, его дыхание учащается.  
\- Ты уверен?  
Сэм шепчет это так тихо, что Дин почти не слышит его.   
\- Да.  
Судорожно вздохнув, Сэм подчиняется. Он осторожно касается руки Дина кончиками пальцев, будто боится причинить ему боль.   
\- Не больно?  
Совсем не больно, на коже появляется приятное покалывание, там, где прошлись пальцы Сэма. И это определенно не эффект от яда.   
\- Нет, - выдыхает Дин. - Нет, не беспокойся. Продолжай.  
Сэм продолжает. Он кладет руку Дину на грудь, проводит по коже ладонью, обходя царапины, гладит осторожно. Его глаза неотрывно смотрят на Дина, готовые поймать любой отзвук боли или дискомфорта. И от этого пристального, нежного взгляда Дин чувствует, как внизу живота спиралью закручивается тепло; это так странно и возбуждающе – Сэм сейчас думает только о нем, сосредоточен только на нем.  
Сэм убирает руку, и у Дина все плывет перед глазами, словно он под кайфом. Засунув пальцы под резинку его боксеров, Сэм вопросительно поднимает брови. Дин ошеломленно смотрит на него, пока не осознает, что Сэм ждет его одобрения для своих дальнейших действий. А так как единственным инструментом Дина сейчас является его голос, то он должен произнести это вслух. Он хрипит еле внятно, и Сэм тянет боксеры вниз, кладет руку под задницу Дина, чтобы поднять его немного, переворачивая в сторону, чтобы было удобнее снимать. Это немного странно, Дин чувствует неловкость, что его раздевают, как беспомощного. Снова накатывает понимание, что он не в состоянии двигаться, и он чувствует что-то вроде унижения. Дин даже пытается отодвинуться, несмотря на то, что не может пошевелиться, и тогда он напоминает себе, что ведь это Сэм. Независимо от того, в каких они сейчас отношениях, сколько бы они не ссорились последние несколько дней, Сэм - единственный человек, которому Дин может безоговорочно доверять во всем. Как только боксеры падают на пол, Сэм начинает скользить руками вверх и вниз по бедрам Дина, осторожно, медленно и едва касаясь, и Дин извивался бы под его руками, если бы мог. Подобные ласки обычно Дин не позволяет – они заставляют его чувствовать себя странно, и Сэм знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы прочесть это в его лице.   
\- Нет, погоди, - говорит он, улыбаясь с такой нежностью, что Дину хочется кричать. - Позволь мне заботиться о тебе на этот раз, ладно? Тем более есть такой прекрасный повод для этого.   
Ладно, пусть так. После первоначальной неловкости Дин даже считает, что ему нравится идея, что он не может сейчас руководить процессом. Мысль о том, что он беспомощный, беззащитный даже, уступает место мысли о том, что вся ответственность сейчас лежит на Сэме.   
Дин вздыхает, закрывает глаза и приказывает себе расслабиться, просто получать удовольствие и позволить себе забыть обо всем. Игнорировать все остальное, выбросить из головы все эти мучительные и черные мысли, что крутились там последнее время, и сосредоточиться на ощущении рук Сэма на своем теле. С Сэмом, и точка.  
От яда или от чего-то еще, но кожа Дина будто горит там, где прикасается Сэм. Несколько раз Сэм задевает его член, иногда случайно, иногда намеренно, и… да.  
Определенно, действие яда на эрекции не сказалось никак.  
Через некоторое время Дин уже вне себя от возбуждения и предвкушения, и все, что он хочет сделать - изогнуться и стонать, и еще больше подаваться навстречу ласковым рукам Сэма, трогать его в ответ. Понимание того, что он не может двигаться, повергает его в отчаяние и одновременно возбуждает до одури, он умирает от желания и не может ничего сделать, только умоляюще стонать. Сэм продолжает трогать его повсюду, намеренно не касаясь тех местечек, прикосновений к которым так жаждет Дин. Эти сладкие мучения сводят с ума. Сэм, кажется, не спешит приступать к главному. Он самодовольно ухмыляется.   
\- Чего ты хочешь? Скажи мне.  
\- Пошел ты, - хрипит Дин.  
\- Отлично, - говорит Сэм и наклоняется, чтобы укусить Дина за ключицу.  
\- О, продолжай…  
\- Скажи это.  
\- Ладно. Пожалуйста?  
Это все, что может сказать Дин, но к счастью, Сэму этого достаточно. Первое прикосновение к болезненно возбужденному члену просто невероятно, Сэм проводит рукой вверх и вниз несколько раз, и Дин задыхается. Он пытается сильнее толкнуться в кулак Сэма, но его тело неподвижно, и в таком состоянии он не может понять, насколько сильно возбужден. Мозг по привычке заставляет тело совершать попытку за попыткой, чтобы пошевелиться, и Дин чувствует, что его возбуждение только растет, затмевая собой страх.   
Сэм встает, чтобы найти смазку, а затем садится возле Дина и раздвигает ему ноги. Дин буквально задыхается от того, что он сейчас словно бесчувственная кукла. Сэм замирает на мгновение и убирает руки.  
\- Нет, Сэм, я в порядке. Ощущение странное, вот и все.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Хватит спрашивать одно и то же.  
Руки Сэма снова ложатся на колени Дина, и он еще шире раздвигает ему ноги.  
И хорошо, что это немного странно. Нельзя сказать, что это необычная позиция, просто Дин старается не думать о том, как он сейчас выглядит – выставленный напоказ, доступный, ждущий, чтобы его взяли, обнаженный, в то время как Сэм даже не снял рубашку. Внезапно Дин представляет, что он почувствовал бы, если бы сам сейчас сидел перед обнаженным неподвижным Сэмом, и горячая волна возбуждения накрывает его с головой.   
Но сейчас все это получит Сэм. Дин видит контуры его набухшего члена в джинсах. Сэм ловит его взгляд, и Дин понимает, что Сэм просит разрешения.   
\- Да, - шепчет Дин. – Давай.  
Не сводя пристального взгляда с Дина, Сэм тянется к смазке, выдавливает немного себе на пальцы, а потом скользкими пальцами трогает Дина где-то под яйцами. Сэм начинает тяжело дышать, опуская пальцы ниже, его лицо краснеет от возбуждения, но он замирает, когда Дин задыхается от того, что один палец входит в него. Мышцы свободно раздвигаются, и Дин даже не может сжаться.   
Но это не плохо. То же самое он чувствовал, когда Сэм трогал его чуть раньше – кожу словно обдает жаром, и сейчас этот эффект ощущался еще сильнее. Дин закрывает глаза и пытается сдержаться, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас.   
\- Сэм, не останавливайся, пожалуйста, не надо…  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Разве я не предупреждал тебя, чтобы ты прекратил задавать мне вопросы?  
Сэм замолкает, улыбается, медленно двигает пальцем внутри Дина, добавляет второй, и Дин отчаянно желает извиваться под его руками, показать Сэму, насколько он желанен. Сейчас у него только одна альтернатива – требовать большего или полностью положиться на Сэма.   
И Дин делает свой выбор - он стонет, закрывает глаза, отдавая контроль над ситуацией своему брату. Он концентрируется на ощущении пальцев Сэма внутри него, Сэм гладит то самое местечко снова и снова, и знакомое чувство от этих прикосновений пронзает все тело Дина, внутри и снаружи. Он кончает, вскрикивая, и только после этого Сэм вспоминает и о себе. Он стоит на коленях возле раздвинутых ног Дина, быстро расстегивает ширинку, чтобы освободить член, и дрочит себе, быстро, рвано, сильно, не сводя глаз с Дина. Когда оргазм накрывает его, он теряет равновесие и падает, прижимаясь лбом к плечу Дина.   
Дин начинает засыпать, слыша сквозь дрему, как Сэм встает, шумит чем-то и возвращается. Сэм осторожно вытирает Дина мокрым полотенцем, укладывает его удобнее, а затем ложится рядом с ним.  
\- Видишь, - шепчет Сэм, а Дин проваливается в сон. – Я с тобой.

 

***

Сэм, как всегда, оказывается прав: когда Дин просыпается на следующее утро, он поворачивается, утыкаясь носом в плечо Сэма, и только потом осознает, что еще вчера не мог даже пошевелиться. Сэм, который спит очень чутко с тех пор, как рухнула стена внутри него, тут же просыпается.   
\- Эй, смотри. Я же говорил тебе – к утру все пройдет.  
\- Мистер Всезнайка, - говорит Дин, легонько кусая его, и Сэм задерживает дыхание.  
Дин приподнимается, чтобы поцеловать Сэма, и Сэм подается навстречу с жаром и желанием, как и прошлой ночью.   
Прервав поцелуй, Сэм улыбается.   
\- Я же говорил тебе. – Он шутит, но в глазах мелькает серьезное выражение. - Тебе нужно слушать меня чаще.  
Ну уж нет. Дин не позволит ему испортить этот момент. Тело снова стало послушным, и Дин с удовольствием разминает мышцы, а потом поворачивается и прижимает Сэма к кровати.   
Но Сэм держит его за плечи, не давая прижаться ближе.  
\- Нет, я серьезно. Спасибо.  
\- За что?  
\- За то, что доверился мне. Прошлой ночью.  
Дин закатывает глаза.   
\- Это просто секс, Сэм. Не такое уж это серьезное дело.  
Он наклоняется вперед, прикусывает кожу на груди Сэма. Это производит желаемый эффект - Сэм отпускает его, и Дин радуется тому, что заставил его замолчать.

Есть вещи, которые не нужно говорить вслух: я люблю тебя, я сделаю все для тебя и знаю, что ты сделаешь то же самое для меня. Непроизнесенные, эти слова значат гораздо больше. Становятся более весомыми, когда подтверждены действиями.

Так что да, может быть, это было серьезное дело.


End file.
